


Anna anteeksi, että satutin sinua

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: “Älä.. Sä oot taas juonu…” Kariluoto sanoi. Koskela suukotti Kariluodon huulipieltä.“Vähän vaan otin… En mä paljoa…”“Sä oot umpikännissä.”Kamaluusficcisarja. Archive warning kertoo enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin jotakin aivan kamalaa, ja pyydän nyt jo anteeksi. TW on olemassa, eli jos ahdistut raiskauksista tai angstista ylipäänsä, en suosittele lukemaan.

Koskela huojui baarista kotiin päin. Hän joutui tukemaan itseään rappukäytävässä, ettei olisi kaatunut portaita alas. Miksi hän oli juonut itsensä taas niin kamalaan kuntoon? Koulustressiä. Näin ainakin hän oli itselleen sanonut, mutta ei se silti oikeuta häntä juomaan itseään känniin joka viikonloppu. Kariluotokin oli sanonut tästä jatkuvasta juomisesta, koska asia vaivasi häntäkin. He olivat ajautuneet riitelemään asiasta illalla. Sen takia hän oli juuri tänä lauantaina lähtenyt ryyppäämään.

Koskela nousi rappusia haparoiden ylös. Kotiovi. Hän kaivoi avainnippuaan taskusta, ottaen samalla tukea seinästä. Avain ei tahtonut osua lukkoon, mutta kun hän viimein sai oven auki, kaatui tämä naamalleen eteiseen. Muutama kirous karkasi hänen huulitaan. Kariluoto varmaan oli sikeässä unessa, mutta todennäkösesti heräsi Koskelan rymistelystä. Koskela kampesi itsensä ylös lattialta, potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja hoippui makuuhuoneeseen. Kariluoto heräsi ja käännähti katsomaan tulijaa. Hän tajusi sen olevan Koskela, tuhannen päissään oleva Koskela.

“Mitä… Paljonko kello?” Kariluoto mumisi unisesti.

“En tiedä… neljä?” Koskela sammalsi ja nousi sängylle. Hän katseli Kariluodon unisia kasvoja. Koskela silitti hieman tämän poskea ja hiuksia, ja painoi sitten kömpelön suudelman Kariluodon huulille.

“Älä.. Sä oot taas juonu…” Kariluoto sanoi. Koskela suukotti Kariluodon huulipieltä.

“Vähän vaan otin… En mä paljoa…”

“Sä oot umpikännissä.”

“Ole hiljaa…” Koskela tuhahti ja painoi Kariluodon alleen. Kariluoto yritti työntää Koskelaa pois päältään, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt siihen. Koskela suuteli miestä ja liu'utti käsiään Kariluodon vartalolla. Kariluoto vastasi haluttomasti suudelmiin.

“Älä… En halua..” Kariluoto käänsi päätään väistääkseen suudelmia. “Lopeta!” Hän kivahti. Koskela ei välittänyt kielloista, vaan jatkoi suukottelua. Koskela veti Kariluodon bokserit pois jalasta. 

“Älä! Mitä sä teet?!” Kariluoto huudahti. Hän ei uskonut tämän olevan totta. Mies, jota hän rakasti, yritti raiskata tämän. “Päästä… Lopeta!”

“Älä liiku… sattuu vähemmän.” Koskela sanoi, kiepauttaen Kariluodon ympäri hänen allaan. Hän laski omat housunsa, sylkäisi hieman kädelleen ja siveli sylkeä Kariluodon aukolle. Nopealla liikkeellä hän työntyi miehen sisälle. Liike sai Kariluodon älähtämääni kivusta. Kyyneleet kihosivat tämän silmiin. 

Koskela liikkui nopeaan tahtiin. Kariluoto puristi tyynyä rystyset valkoisina, nyyhkyttäen samalla hiljaa. Miehen työnnöt sattuivat enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän yritti vaikeroida kieltosanoja, mutta ne hukkuivat Koskelan ähkimiseen ja hänen omaan itkuunsa. 

“Lope...ta… sattuu.. En halua…” 

“Ole hilja..ah..” Koskela äännähti. Hän puristi Kariluotoa itseään vasten, lähestyen samalla huippuaan. Hän hengitti raskaasti lauetessaan, voihkaisten samalla lujasti. Kariluoto ei kestänyt kuunnella Koskelan äännähdyksiä. Koskela raiskasi hänet. Hän syytti itseään antautumisesta, hänen olisi pitänyt taistella vastaan. Kariluoto tunsi Koskelan nesteen täyttävän hänet. Koskela vetäytyi irti miehestä ja lysähti tämän viereen makaamaan. Kariluoto räjähti itkemään. 

“Noh… mikä sul on?” Koskela kysyi tajuamatta tilannetta.

“S-sä.. Sä raiskasit mut.. Saa..tana..” Kariluoto nyyhkytti. “Minkä takia… mä kielsin sua.. Mikset sä kuunnellu…” Kariluoto nousi istualleen sängyn reunalle. Koskela tuntui järkyttyneeltä. Raiskannut? 

“Mä… en.. Kariluoto..” Koskela änkytti. Tilanne alkoi valjeta hänelle. Mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään? “Anteeks… en… mä en tajunnut… En kuullut… kun kielsit..”

“Älä selitä! Kuulit kyllä! Et vaan välittänyt! Sun omat halut meni edelle!” Kariluoto huusi ja nousi suuttuneena seisaalleen. Hän katsoi miestä kyyneleiden läpi. Koskela näytti olevan yhtä shokissa kuin hänkin. Entä jos Koskela ei oikeasti ollut kuullut?

Koskela aukoi suutaan, ikään kuin sanoakseen jotakin, mutta sanoja ei vain tullut ulos. Kariluoto pyyhkäisi silmiään. Hän käveli vessaan ja lukittautui sinne. Pyykkinarulla oli kuivia vaatteita. Hän vaihtoi vaatteensa, avasi vessan lukon.

“Mä… meen jonnekin..” Hän sanoi kävellessään eteiseen. Kariluoto otti takkinsa, kenkänsä ja puhelimensa. Koskela oli tullut eteiseen. Hän katseli Kariluodon pukeutumista kyyneleet silmissä.

“Anteeksi..” Koskela sopersi. Kariluoto katsoi tätä inho silmissään. Hän avasi oven ja meni rappukäytävään. Hän näpläsi hetken puhelintaan, ja päätti olla soittamatta hätäkeskukseen. Ainakin toistaiseksi. Sen sijaan, hän valitsi puhelimesta Määtän numeron ja pyysi lupaa mennä hänen luokseen. Onneksi hän pääsi sinne, sillä hän ei olisi kestänyt olla Koskelan seurassa.

Oven sulkeuduttua Koskela lysähti maahan istumaan ja alkoi itkeä. Hän oli tehnyt elämänsä suurimman virheen. Koskela nosti taskustansa puhelimensa ja näppäili ruudulle 1-1-2. Hätäkeskuksesta vastattiin nopeasti. Koskela vastasi yhtä nopeasti takaisin.

“Mä olen just raiskannut jonkun….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulla ei sitten ole mitään hajua, miten Suomen poliisi toimii, joten olen pelkkiä isoja kysymysmerkkejä.

Kariluoto istui Määtän opiskelijayksiön sohvalla, pidellen teemukia käsissään. Hänen silmänsä olivat itkusta punaiset. Määttä silitti Kariluodon selkää rauhoittavasti. Hän ei ollut uskoa tilannetta todeksi. Hänen paras ystävänsä oli tullut alle tunti sitten raiskatuksi. Kariluodon kertomus oli järkyttänyt Määttää. Kariluoto ei ollut pyytänyt puhelimessa muuta kuin yösijaa. Kun Kariluoto oli päässyt hänen asuntoon sisään, hän oli purskahtanut suoraan itkuun ja vajonnut lattialle istumaan. Määttä oli tilanteesta erittäin hämillään, ja kysyikin heti mitä oli tapahtunut. Kariluoto sai änkytettyä järkevän kuuloisen lauseen raiskatuksi tulemisesta. Sen lauseen jälkeen oli Määttäkin ollut lattialla polvillaan ja halaamassa Kariluotoa. Hänen yllätyksekseen Kariluoto oli antanut Määtän halata tätä, vaikka halaus oli ollut melko kömpelö. Siitä hän oli auttanut miehen sohvalle. 

“Ootko soittanu kytille? Ne pystys hoitaan tätähi asiaa…” Määttä kysyi hiljaa. 

“En mä vielä… Enkä varmaan soitakaan..” Kariluoto sanahti, juoden mukissa olevaa teetä. Määttä katsoi miestä kummastuneena, mutta päätti olla sanomatta mitään. Hän kuitenkin ajatteli Kariluodon parasta, ja jos Kariluoto ei soittasi, niin hän kyllä tekisi sen. Mutta kaipa Kariluoto tajusi oman parhaansa. Kariluoto saisi päättää itse mitä tekisi, eikä hänellä ollut siihen puuttumista.

“Vilho sais vastata teostaan…  Kenenkään ei pitäs koskaan joutua kokemaan mitää tollasta…” Määttä puheli. 

“Kyllä se kärsii… Huomasin sen jo siitä katseesta… Hän katuu..” Kariluoto nielaisi. Hän yritti taistella kyyneliä vastaan. Määttä huokaisi toisen itsepäisyydelle.

“Miten vaan.. Sunhan parasta mä vaan ajattelen… Mites kriisiapu?”

“Ei..” Kariluoto pudisti päätään laskiessaan mukin pöydälle. “Mä en pysty siihen vielä… Sä oot mun tukena nyt…” Määttä nyökkäsi, puristaen Kariluodon olkapäätä kevyesti.

“Sä voit puhuu mulle mistä vaan… Haluatko, että teen sulle pedin?” 

“Voinko nukkua sun kanssa..? Ahdistaa olla yksin.”

“Voit tietenkin..” Määttä nousi seisomaan. Kariluoto katsoi tätä vaisusti hymyillen. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli huoneen toiselle puolelle. Määtällä ei ollut parisänkyä, mutta kyllä sopu sijaa antaisi. Määttä haki toisen tyynyn ja peiton Kariluodolle. Kariluoto kiitti miestä, samalla kun riisui paitaansa. Määttä oli jo valmiiksi pelkässä t-paidassa ja boxereissa, sillä herätys oli tullut äkkiä. Hän asettautui sängylle makaamaan ja Kariluoto painautui tätä vasten.

“Ihme, että annat mun olla näin lähellä... “ Määttä mumisi, silittäen hieman toisen hiuksia.

“Mä… luotan suhun sen verran paljon, että tiedän ettet sä satuttaisi mua…” Kariluoto painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hän huokasi hieman ja käänsi itsensä Määttään päin. Määttä ihmetteli miehen käytöstä. Määttä hymyili hieman epävarmasti.

“Niin… Kunhan ihmettelen vaan...“ Määttä katkaisi lauseen kesken. Olihan mies juuri tullut raiskatuksi. “Koetahhan saaha nukutuksi. Olen tässä, ja voit herättää minut, jos tulee paha olla.”  Määttä tiesi Kariluodon nukahtavan nopeasti, ja koetti itsekin rauhoittua ja päästä uneen. 

* * *

Koskela nyyhkytti sikiöasennossa eteisen lattialla. Poliisit olivat tulossa hakemaan häntä asemalle. Hän mietti tulevia poliisikuulusteluja, todennäköistä oikeudenkäyntiä ja vankilaan joutumista. Omasta mielestään vankila oli oikea paikka hänen kaltaiselleen ihmiselle. Raiskata nyt oma poikaystävä. Heillä oli niin vakaa suhde, ellei edellisiltaista riitaa laskettu. Koskaan he eivät olleet käyneet toisiinsa käsiksi, saatika pakottaneet toisiaan mihinkään. Kaikki oli aina tehty molempien suostumuksella. Paitsi nyt. Mitähän Kariluotokin mahtoi ajatella tästä kaikesta? Ero tästä tulisi, se nyt oli selvä. Ei kukaan täysjärkinen haluaisi olla tekemisissä raiskaajansa kanssa. Koskela halusi pyytää anteeksi tekemisiään, juomistaan, aivan kaikkea. Ei hän todennäköisesti tulisi saamaan Kariluotoa kiinni. Ehkä hyvä niin.

Koskela ei ollut maannut lattialla kymmentä minuuttiakaan, kun kuuli ovelta koputusta ja poliisin huutoa. Hän nousi ylös ja avasi lamaantuneena oven. Hän kohtasi poliisien katseet ja nosti kätensä heti ilmaan. Poliisi kehotti häntä kääntymään ympäri ja laittamaan kädet selän taakse. Mies napsautti käsiraudat Koskelan ranteisiin,ja talutti tämän ulos asunnosta. Mies käski pariaan tutkimaan asuntoa. Hän soitti myös muutaman muun poliisin paikalle. 

Koskela istui poliisiaseman kuulusteluhuoneessa, valmiina vastaamaan mihin tahansa kysymyksiin. Hän oli istunut kolmisen tuntia putkassa. Ei siksi, että hän olisi ollut riehumassa tai muuta, vaan siksi, ettei ketään ollut kuulustelemassa puoli viideltä aamulla. Ja saihan hän aikaa selvitä. Krapula hänellä oli, muttei mikään maailman pahin. Hän pystyisi vastaamaan poliisien esittämiin kysymyksiin kunnolla. 

“No niin. Meillä on menossa alustava tutkinta, ja kysymykset ovat sen mukaisia. Kerro ihan omin sanoin mitä siellä tapahtui.” Komisario Saarinen puhui rauhallisesti. Koskela nyökkäsi. Hän oli kertonut kaikki omat tietonsa jo, joten kuulustelusta ei välttämättä tulisi pitkä. Kariluodostakin he olivat kysyneet tietoja. Koskela oli vastannut parhaansa mukaan. Jos rikosilmoitusta ei oltu vielä tehty, pystyttiin heidät yhdistämään keskenään.

“Minä olin humalassa. Tulin baarista kotiin. Meillä oli ollut illalla riitaa. Ei se mikään iso asia ollut, mutta olin siitä lähtenyt ryyppäämään. Kariluoto nukkui meidän sängyllä, hän kyllä heräsi, kun kaaduin eteisen lattialle. Siitä mä sitten nousin ja menin makuuhuoneeseen. Taisin sanoa hänelle jotakin, en vain muista mitä. Ehkä kysyin paljonko kello on. Menin hänen viereensä ja... “ Koskela nielaisi. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua poskille. “Painoin hänet sänkyä vasten… ja.. ja.. sitten minä.. raiskasin hänet.. Hän kielsi ja pyysi lopettamaan, mutta.. Ei saatana…” Koskela nyyhkäisi. Saarinen täytti lomakkeita edessään olevalla pöydällä. Hieman hän taisi vilkaista itkevää miestä. Poliisille kuulustelut menivät rutiinista, ja suurin osa oli varmasti nähnyt kuulusteltavan itkevän.

“Entä sen jälkeen?” Saarinen kysyi. “Tekikö uhri jotakin merkittävää?”

“Hän huusi minulle… Sen jälkeen hän vaihtoi vaatteensa.. Tai laittoi vain vaatteet päälleen, sillä hän oli nukkunut pelkissä boksereissa… Sitten hän lähti jonnekin. Ehkä hänen kaverinsa luokse.” Koskela kertoi. Hän pyyhkäisi hihallaan kasvojaan. 

“Mikä on tämän kaverin nimi? Tai osaisitko sanoa, kenen luokse hän olisi voinut mennä?”

“Aatos Määttä. Hänen paras ystävä.” Saarinen nyökkäsi ja kirjasi tiedot alas. 

“Tässä ei oikein voida mitään tehdä, sillä meillä ei ole rikosilmoitusta raiskauksesta. Sinun lausuntosi ei yksinään tee mitään. Raiskatun pitäisi tehdä rikosilmoitus, ennen kuin asiaa voi lähteä viemään eteenpäin. Eli olet vapaa mies.” Saarinen hymyili, kasaten papereitaan. Koskela ei ollut uskoa kuulemaansa? Vapaa? Mitä helvettiä?

“Ette te voi päästää mua vapaaksi!” Koskela huudahti. Se sai Saarisen katsahtamaan mieheen kummastuneena.

“Valitettavasti emme voi pitää sinua täälläkään, sillä sinusta ei ole tehty rikosilmoitusta. Käytännössä olet syytön siihen asti. Ymmärrän toki, että tämä on vakava asia, mutta näin tässä tilanteessa on vain toimittava. Kehottaisin kuitenkin pysymään loitommalla uhrista, sillä hän voi kokea seurasi ahdistavaksi. Jos sinusta tehdään rikosilmoitus, tulemme hakemaan sinua sitten. Voit poistua huoneesta.” Saarinen totesi. Koskela pyöritti silmiään noustessaan ylös penkiltä. Hän katsoi Saarista vielä ennen kuin poistui huoneesta. Ei tämä voi mennä näin. Kaipa hän menisi kotiin.


End file.
